


Dance Disaster: Part 10

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [10]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen finally agrees to visit Kevin in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 10

Kevin awoke to find his fiancé sat by his bedside.  
"Karen?" he asked, uncertain whether he were dreaming or whether Karen had finally deigned to put in an appearance.  
"Oh Kevin," Karen sobbed, "I've been such a fool. If I'd only have known...Janette told me everything. She phoned me up and we arranged to meet. She said that Joanne had told her that you were...you were...dying," she finished up.  
Kevin reached over and placed his hand comfortingly on Karen's shoulder.  
"Hush, my love. Everything will be alright. I asked Joanne not to tell anyone; I didn't want you to find out until I knew more about my illness. You needn't worry though- not yet at least. No-one knows if I can be cured, but until we know I can't, you mustn't cry."  
He was about to add that even if he did die, Karen would always have Rocco, but he thought better of it. After all, his fiancé was clearly upset, and it was obvious that she regretted her actions of the last few weeks.  
"I hear Amber was at the top of the leader board last week," he said, attempting to change the subject, "I've been told I'll be well enough to dance with her next week. You know, there's one good thing that's come out of this."  
"What's that?"  
"We'll get a lot of sympathy votes," he replied, managing a wry smile.  
Karen could not help but laugh, though she did wonder how he could make light of such a dire situation.  
"I'll have to go now, Kevin. Get well, won't you? I'll worry so much about you, you know," she said, managing a smile.  
She gave his hand a quick squeeze, turned and waved goodbye, before leaving.


End file.
